Life of the no life king
by lilith dracul
Summary: Two souls one calamity as we search the past of Alucard to meet the future of all humankind will the choices leading up mean the end of everything, as we know it. Heavy use of OOC character pairings- this is the story of lost love and ultimate sacrifice- M for mature heavy on violence with some sexual themes, as well as language in later chapters. Not a regular hellsing fan fic!


**_*authors note- this would be my first attempt at a fan-fiction based story even though I have spent years role-playing and writing fictional stories- after reading so many wonderful re-telling's of some of my favorite anime's I figured I would give it a go- the story does not start with our favorite vampire Alucard as we know him just yet- but hang in there this is just the beginning of the story that will be set in different parts-I intend on working at this over many chapters so I hope you enjoy my take on hellsing- Which of course I do not own any of the characters but I do own my own OCC as well as most of the plot-* Oh an excuse any bad grammar- goes to grab gun stupid grammar demons I will find you! Mwhahahahah- _**

* * *

_Two souls one heart destine for calamity, ill-fated lovers setting the stage with chance encounters woven into the tapestry that is life. Do you dare walk this path set out before you knowing that your outcome is futile, that each time to be met with unrequited passion and pain? Do you have the strength to continue with intrepid steps down the darkest of pathways facing the demons that dare, pulling you in with claws and teeth that mash. Taking you deeper still into the nethermost pits of torture where the ache of defeat waits to swallow you whole. With two souls that are mated there is no choice but to take that path riding it out until the end, where the stars fall leaving only obscurity in their wake. We will see it through to the end…..you and I to the end of everything._

* * *

"Count you seem distracted, you haven't even touched your wine"

"So perceptive Lucian but of course that is why you are my adviser is it not, I must admit I find that trait quite frustrating however."

"Heh, yes my count will you have my head for it then?"

"Perhaps…another night Lucian perhaps another night"

Lucian studied his master, shrewd violet eyes half lidded to the casual observer the look that played on his refined features could just be measured boredom but to the contrary, it was much more than that. He had been noting the lord's strange nightly rendezvous not that in itself was unusual. His nocturnal wanderings had always been a normal occurrence his lusty behavior renowned though out the court. With bastard children dotting the countryside, he assumed that soon they would outnumber the very sheep. Being his advisor, he had tried giving the lord sound advice on the matter but the man merely laughed in his face. He did not bother to broach the matter again, not that he expected him to make any move on his bold threats towards his person. They had an understanding of sorts at least for now. The soft tinkling of glass broke Lucian from his contemplations as he tilted his head towards the count. Vladimir's face held the same distraction however, the glass that he had been holding now lay shattered at his feet. Small shards of glass left disregarded in his hand still clenched tightly in a fist, wine and lifeblood mingling together slowly weeping down his arm to bloom across the white of his shirt sleeve.

Lucian cocked his eyebrow taken in by the scene before him before giving a soft cough to draw attention to the strange behavior of the count.

Vladimir broke away from his own distant thoughts at the sound of Lucian's none too subtle cue to take notice of his bleeding hand. Smirking slightly he looked down at the offending member unclenching it to begin to pull the glass from the meaty flesh of his palm. If it had been anyone else watching this display he would have not hesitated in ripping the offending eyes from their sockets. Besides that, he found the man in question an amusing diversion his backhanded scheming and none so secretive grabs for power a breath of fresh air. He truly hated most of the sniveling aristocratic idiots that made up his court there bland composure and lack of any political knowledge only matched with their desire to kiss the very ground he walked on drove him to near insanity. They were lower than dogs to him not worth even table scraps but he left them be for now there lackluster abilities would have a purpose soon enough. The thought brought a ghost of a smile to his lips.

"I believe I will retire for the night Lucian, and would you remind the cook of his place, if he dares to char my veal again I will have him dismembered and feed to the pigs."

"Of course my lord, as you wish."

Lucian knew that the threat was quite a plausible ending to yet another cook at this rate he thought to himself they would have to employ a chef from one of the outlying provinces. The stories of the counts bloodthirsty nature could not be quashed fast enough for his liking. That and the idea of having to eat stale bread and raw meat did not appeal to his more delicate sensibilities of what his lord considered substance. He had watched that man live off foraged root vegetables for a month until a suitable replacement cook that he had bribed out of desperation set foot into the castle. He however lasted only a week before making the mistake of giving the lord stomach pains with a very nicely prepared stew. Of course, everyone secretly knew that it was no fault of the food but of the counts consumption of wine that night with his meal. No one dared speak up however, and the screams that filled the palace that night where almost inhuman in nature. He had no mind to image the special torture the inebriated count had decided on.

Sighing he watched Vladimir leave the table chuckling darkly to himself at some joke he was sure was not very funny to anyone but himself. He was sure however that the count was not headed to just his rooms for the night. In fact so positive of the fact that after he rushed to the kitchens to inform the cook of his place, he caught from the out of the corner of his eye a figure cloaked in shadow. That just so happened to match the exact build of his master, making its way into one of the many secret passageways that lined the interior of the castle walls. Leaving the very pale cook to mill over his apparent fate, he hastily went to his own rooms to find something that would be perfect for his own subterfuge. Tonight he would get down to the bottom of this mystery.


End file.
